Birthmark to the End of the World with Twins
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: What if Cassidy was from Azarath and was Raven's fraternal twins. The first chapter is a little mixed up and will be revamped soon. I don't own Teen Titans and never will.


**Birthmark to the End of the World with Twins**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans**

**CLAIMER: I own Cassidy of Azarath.**

It was 11:30 at night. Not so bad if there wasn't a bad guy with 'Pajamas' obsessed with light in front of you in an oil rig!

My name's Cassidy, fraternal twin to Raven, and the bad guy I was talking about is Dr. Light. He's mostly obsessed with light, giving him his name.

Well, my friends, sister and I fight off bad people nearly 24/7. Most times a bad guy commits a crime; we kick butt, take villain to jail, and celebrate by eating pizza, rest, then the cycle starts up again. But sometimes—though rare—we lose.

Ah…so you want to know who my friends and Raven are, eh? All right:

Robin, leader and friend, has spiky black hair. He wears a green-and-red shirt with a black-and-yellow R on the left shoulder. He and I sometimes go head-to-head playing video games. I sometimes kick his butt on multi-player adventure games, while he sometimes kicks mine on racing. He has many weapons in his belt.

Cyborg, I think second-in-command, is half-man, half-robot. He's mostly blue metal, but he has a great personality. He is a great slang wizard. Golly, he can swing with it. Cyborg sometimes goes head-to-head with Robin, Beast Boy, or me. OR we play together if the video game allows it. He has this super-sonic cannon in his right arm that comes out when he wants it. Usually, he shows his right, gray hand.

Starfire, my fashion partner and private teacher, is an alien from the Planet Tamaran. She has darkish-red hair and green eyes. She wears purple—which is fine by all of us. She has star-bolts that come out of her hands. When Raven, Starfire, and I switched, I learned that you must feel to fly, use star-bolts, and use her strength.

Beast Boy, or "BB" I call him, is funny. He can tell me a funny joke and I'd laugh. He is green skinned, but isn't sick. He also has dark green hair. His eyes are green too. He wears purple—fine by us too. He can change into any animal when he's in or out of battle mode, and is the only vegetarian in the team. He also does slang and always wants a moped.

Raven is my twin. We're nothing alike. She has short—really—purple hair and blue eyes. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. We're both girls. She wears a black leotard, and I wear a white one. She wears over it a blue hooded robe, while I wear a pink robe. We both wear belts, but there aren't any weapons in them. You see, Raven and I have our powers inside. We meditate everyday to keep our powers under control. And we came from a place called Azarath.

Well, Cyborg got thrown in the sea, and Robin, "BB", Raven, Starfire, and I were hiding. Well I get that you might laugh at this, but…forget it.

"We need to draw his fire," Robin said.

"BB" smirked. He has a plan. "You got it." He then turned to Dr. Light. "Dude, nice pajamas. Do they glow in the dark?" A lot of energies got thrown to us. Beast Boy turned into a bat and flew toward him. Dr. Light got scared as "BB" got out of his way. He [Beast Boy] has a plan all right. A plan to get us all _killed!_

We then attacked him until Dr. Light was almost defeated. "No one defeats Dr. Light!" My sis saw the opportunity to sneak up behind him as he stood up. "No one!"

Raven rose up, turned freaky, and then said, "Remember me?"

He turned to see her, paled, and then turned to our friends. "I'd like to go to jail now please."

As Robin, "BB", Starfire and I applauded her, Cyborg got out of the sea. Spitting out water, and looking at the screen, he smiled. "Alright y'all; the butt-kickin's over and it's almost midnight. TIME FOR DONUTS! YEAH!" He was more pleased than a well-fed cat.

I was about to go with them until I sensed Raven wanting to go home. I walked forward—donuts sounding good—when my sister pulled my arm.

"We'll see you back at the tower," Raven spoke in an almost-gravelly tone.

"Raven, please, let me go with them," I pleaded.

"No, it's not safe," she was pulling me to the tower.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst that can happen!" I pulled back.

Raven didn't say a word as she started pulling me to home—the one place I didn't want to go right now.

"Raven," Robin came in. "Cassidy will be safe with us."

"Yes, yes," I tried prying her fingers off my wrist, but she'd ended up gripping harder. Now my Azarath blood was cut off from my hand.

Raven sighed and let go. I rubbed where she cut off my circulation. "Thanks, Robin."

She walked a few paces and said, "I just want us to get home before tomorrow comes." She flew off in the direction of the T Tower that was (yes) in the shape of a T.

"BB" was confused, so he asked me, "What's so special about tomorrow?"

Shrugging, I went with Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to—first—take Dr. Light to jail, and _then_ go for donuts.

Later, the next night, I was in my room, reading a _Warriors_ book (my first one) when I heard a knock on my door. _What is it?_ Raven had practically grounded me here—or did I ground myself?—so I went out of my room. "Who's there?" I asked.

Walking down the hall, I spotted my sister. She spotted me. "Did you get a knock too?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I muttered.

Following, we went into the living room. It was dark. No one on the round couch; in the kitchenette or near the communications panel.

We didn't get a word in edgewise as the other Titans popped up out of nowhere and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Raven screamed and disappeared while I jumped up to the ceiling.

"Uh…Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Cassidy?" Robin was wide-eyed.

"It is merely us your friends," Starfire speaks a little differently than we do, "with warm wishes for the day of your births."

Robin turned to "BB". "'Told you a surprise party was a bad idea."

I felt stupid. It was just a surprise party. I got off the ceiling and smiled stupidly. "Gee that was crazy."

"How did you know it was our birthday," Raven reappeared, scaring the snot out of Beast Boy.

"Remember last night how you were making this big deal about tomorrow?" our green friend asked nervously.

"Yeah and how you _cut off the circulation in my hand?"_ I scowled at Raven.

"Well, we wanted to know what tomorrow was so we did some snooping." The other Titans glared at "BB". "Okay, _I_ did some snooping. I went on the Titans computer and found a locked file in the restricted access area. It sorta had your birthday on it."

"And we have been preparing your celebration ever since." Starfire's eyes sparked with joy.

"Yeah! We put up TONS of decorations!" "BB" stated proudly.

Raven and I looked around. There was a red banner with the saying "Happy Birthday" on it. There were also balloons and streamers.

"I made my famous eight-layer cake with three types of frosting!" Cyborg showed the cake. It was huge and _tasty_.

"And I have made two traditional Throknars, crowns of meat." Starfire showed the crowns. One for me, one for Raven, I guessed.

"And I have piñatas of both Beast Boy and Brother Blood waiting for you two," Cyborg sing-songed. "You know you wanna smack them."

I was tempted to whack the piñata of Blood. He stole technology from Cyborg, and I detested that. I occasionally got fits of rage from that battle. That dude will never hurt him again.

Raven looked worried while I was happy.

"I hope it is okay," Robin came toward us.

"It—" I began.

"No, it's not!" Raven said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me until Starfire got in front of us.

"But there'll be games and the iced cream. And a strange game involving pins and the behind of a donkey."

"True," I tried prying her hand again.

"No," Raven said again. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing here, but—"

"Come on." Beast Boy jumped in. "It'll be—"

"NO!" Raven shouted.

Then everything torn apart. The Titans were okay, but the party turned into a wreck.

In the midst of this, Raven started dragging hopeless me into the hallway. "Raven…" I muttered a little upset.

I heard "BB" from the hallway. "I told you a surprise party was a bad idea." He was just as upset as I was.

"Give it a rest," Robin's footsteps followed us. When I saw him, I was overjoyed. He saved me once, please save me again.

"Raven," he caught up with us. I waved at him and smiled, trying to will him to get Raven to let go. "What's the matter?"

"I don't feel like celebrating," Raven was downhearted I could sense it.

"No, there's another reason. Is there?" I tried to pull out of her grip as Robin talked. "We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours."

"No, Robin, even there are places in my head that you shouldn't go. And if you knew anything about the day of our births, you'll see there's nothing to celebrate." Raven kept dragging me though.

"And Raven, could you let go of Cassidy?"

Better late than never. My sister let me go.

I ran past the Boy Wonder, saying a quick "thanks", and ran into the living room.

"Why wouldn't she celebrate her birthday?" Beast Boy had cake on his head.

She suddenly made sense. Raven didn't want to celebrate because…oh my, gods! I'm an idiot.

Then the alarm sounded and we all ran to where Robin and Raven were.

Soon we were in the clock factory. "So, who's the bad guy de jour? Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth?" Cyborg asked as we walked in.

"The reports simply stated there was an intruder," Starfire informed all of us.

"Well, whoever it is, we will totally kick their—" Beast Boy ran into Robin.

Robin gasped. "No!"

"BB" looked up and gasped as well.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Titans? A month, a year, a millennium?" The monotonous voice was familiar. "Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again."

"How?" Robin searched for the words to say.

"How did you survive?" Cyborg was shocked.

"Terra took you down, WAY DOWN!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin clenched his fists. "Slade! I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back. I'm still ready."

A familiar S mark shown on his forehead. Oh, gods.

As we got down to fighting, Cyborg got thrown down hard. As Raven checked him, I was on my own. I flew toward Slade. The S mark shown on his one-eyed head vibrantly. Yelling, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I threw myself after him.

"No, Cassidy," Raven yelled at me. Too late. I flew into the trap. He grabbed my grabbed-too-much arm and this painful shock went through me. I pulled back and flew back to Raven, yelping in pain.

"Let me see," Raven took my hand this time and we both saw the mark. It ripped through my sleeve and it hurt. It looked like the mark Slade had.

I whimpered. "I should have known." I shook my head defiantly.

"Yeah, but it's okay," my sister nodded.

"Sorry," I commented.

"So happy that I could see this moment," Slade's voice made me jump.

That voice was as scary as ever. I shuddered.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"No," I said.

"I just want this day to _end_," Raven sighed.

"On the contrary, my dears, we all know this is far from over," Slade came over to us. "Hello birthday girls."

He then wrecked the clock factory. That got everyone flying or running.

Robin who ran was almost caught with a huge cogwheel.

"STOP!" Raven screamed as, in my heart, I panicked.

Everything and everyone, minus Raven and me, stopped in _time_. Believe it. Even the huge cogwheel stopped rolling to Robin.

Raven was more freaked out than I was. "H-how?" she freaked.

"You may be able to stop time Birthday Girl #1, but I'm afraid you can't stop me!" Slade broke out of it.

"I just wanted everything to stop, not—"

I whimpered as the mark stayed on longer. "But, seriously," Slade went on conversationally, "did you two think you would just blow out the candles and wish it all away?"

We both took the opportunity to try to run. We kept beside each other as best as we could.

"I have a message for you two, and it will be delivered," Slade told the both of us as we ran.

"We don't need the stinking message," I shouted. "We just want out of it."

Soon we hit a pole, Slade following us like a starving, bloodthirsty dog.

"I now _hate_ today," I whispered to Raven, whimpering.

"Quit whimpering and give me your arm," Raven breathed to me.

I did as told and Raven wrapped it in a somewhat bandage, ripping off part of her robe.

"There, just calm down," Raven told a twitching me.

"Okay," I murmured.

"The message will be delivered," Slade caught up with us.

"There will be no message," I growled.

"No matter where you two go, what you do, how much you squirm—there is nothing you can do…to stop it," Slade's words tried to mess with our minds, but, we escaped.

We went through the pole, unfroze Robin, and got the heck out of Dodge. As soon as we were far away from here, Robin regained usages of speech. He asked us many questions, one of which was, "How did you stop time?"

Raven and I looked around. "I—don't know. I didn't want it to be this way."

"Would one of you girls please explain what is happening?" Robin asked.

"It's our birthday." I looked at the mark, removing the bandage and it was gone.

Then dirt-bag Slade came along.

"Girls, RUN!" We did as Robin commanded.

Before long, we were dogged by Slade again, and Raven got touched too. We got Robin and ran into a church. My friends and Raven have never gone to church yet, but I have gone by myself. Occasional times I would get a Titan call and I would have to kick butt before communion, near the end of, or in the beginning of church. So I was familiar with this church.

"Well, here we are," I would have said, but this wasn't the time.

"I have something to confess," Raven sighed. So she explained how we fear our own birthday, and the reason behind it.

Soon Slade came. And we put down Robin in the church to run. But soon we were caught.

"What you two have concealed you shall become." He ripped our robes. Our birthmarks were shown. Soon we were grabbed. The pain was ten thousand times worse.

When we saw what we were destined to become. Raven's hair was longer and we both looked like we just ripped our leotards in the middle. "No!" we both said, freaking out.

"Yes, breathe it, drink it in, this is what you're destined to become," Slade said.

"NO!" We both screamed. "WE WON'T DO IT!"

"This is just a vision, this isn't real!" Raven and I grabbed our heads.

"Oh, it is real and it will happen," Slade chuckled.

We tried to attack him again, but we got grabbed again. "This will happen. You're going to _destroy_ _the world,_ Raven and Cassidy. It's written all over your faces."

"NO!" we screamed, before we passed out.

Before we could black out completely, we heard Slade go, "We'll be in touch. Oh, and happy birthdays!"

It took me a long time before I came to in Robin's arms. My eyes slit and I saw him. I was also a little nauseous, so I didn't speak. Looking over, I saw Raven. Robin spoke to both of us. "Let's go home."

I also wondered where I was, I didn't remember falling from SO HIGH A HEIGHT!

Later, I cut some of my hair, so it matched my before journey.

Out of curiosity, I looked down at my leotard, the one from my wardrobe. When we got home, Raven and I went straight to the infirmary to get some anti-nausea pills and then to our rooms to get dressed.

I was still a little shocked about Slade coming back and doing that to both of us.

Looking at my hands now, I remembered the marks that happened.

A knock came once again. I floated to the outside and looked down. There were arrows on paper on the ground.

I got close to Raven, I was still in fright over what happened. I've got to get myself a sleep pill for tonight.

The events caused my sister and me so much shock.

So we followed the signs to the living room. There was a light blow of a noisemaker then we saw our friends. Beast Boy said, "Um…surprise?"

"Look, Raven didn't wanna party…but after…today…" Cyborg held the cake.

"We are hoping she reconsiders," Starfire held the crowns.

"Raven may not like your birthdays but we are all glad you two were born!" Beast Boy smiled.

Raven looked it over as I joined their side.

"We're going to need ice cream," she said.

Starfire giggled with glee. "BB's" eyes sparkled. "Coming right up."

"I'll cut the cake," Cyborg got to the kitchenette.

"And I shall give the Throknars," Starfire smiled.

Robin pushed me toward the Brother Blood piñata, hanging.

Giggling, I allowed Robin to blindfold me and spin me to get me dizzy.

Now blinded, I was handed the stick and tried to hit the piñata. I didn't use my senses because I would have ruined the fun. Then I WHACKED the piñata with all my might and WHOOSH, candy flooded out.

Lifting the blindfold, I saw the candy.

Robin was talking to Raven and soon, she was in the party.


End file.
